Orphan Day: Harry's Tale
by Scarlynn Snape
Summary: This is the other prequel to A Day with Harry and Draco. This one tells the story on how Harry came to live with his godfather, Severus Snape. Briefly mentions abuse. OOCSnape. AU


**Here is the other prequel to A Day with Harry and Draco. It takes place after Orphan Day: Draco's Tale. This is Harry's story on how he came to live with Severus.**

**Warning: There is a mention of abuse in here, but it's nothing graphic or anything.**

**Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling so I don't Harry and his friends.**

* * *

"I don't think that I understand you, Albus," Severus Snape said from the seat across from the aging headmaster. "What are you saying exactly?"

"Aside from being young Draco Malfoy's godfather, it would appear that you are also young Harry Potter's as well."

Severus shook his head. "That's not possible. Lily and I barely spoke after she married Potter. I only saw her at the Order meetings, and I think I only saw the boy two or three times before the Potter's deaths. Lily would have no reason to name me that child's godfather. Besides, I thought that mutt Black was his godfather."

Dumbledore nodded. "He is, but you know that he's in Azkaban. Harry resides with his aunt and uncle."

"On the Potter side? I was unaware that James Potter had a brother," Severus said as he leaned back in his chair.

"He didn't, but Lily had a sister. Harry lives with her in the muggle world."

"You cannot be serious, Albus!" Severus exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air. "That has to be one of the worst ideas that I have ever heard. Petunia hated her sister after Lily went off to Hogwarts. They never spoke after Lily graduated. Why would you think that it would be a good idea to leave the boy with her?"

"Who else was going to take him, Severus? You? The Dursely's provided blood protection for Harry. He was safest there. That is why I left him there."

Severus closed his eyes and loudly exhaled as he rubbed a hand up and down his face. "Why are you telling me this now? The boy has been with his family for five years."

"I was going through some of my old processions, and I found a letter from Lily. Actually, it was a letter Lily sent to me from the Goblins informing me that the Potters had added you as Harry's godfather along with Sirius Black all those years ago. She asked that I keep it a secret. I had forgotten about it until now."

"Albus, Draco has finally adjusted to living with me; I don't know how I can bring another child into my home right now. I have classes to teach, potions to brew, and Draco to look after. I cannot look after a brat right now."

"Severus, you haven't even met the child yet, and you are already referring to him as a brat." Dumbledore folded his hands and leaned forward. "I do realize that you have a lot on your plate right now, but I have an idea that may help."

"Oh please, Albus, enlighten me. What wisdom do you wish to bestow upon me?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"What about having your mother come and help? You have been trying to get her to leave your father and come back to the wizarding world for years. She could watch and teach the two boys during the day and when you need to brew. I think she would enjoy it, and the school will pay her because she will be considered a teacher."

"Albus, I am all for having my mother come here, but I still haven't agreed to taking in the boy. I have Draco to think about. How will he react to having another child needing my attention? I don't think he will approve."

Dumbledore pulled something out of one of his robe pockets. Severus watched as the old man slid it across the desk to him, and he realized that it was an envelope with his name on it. "I shall contact your mother and have guardianship papers drawn up for you. I advise you read that and speak with Draco."

Severus took the envelope and looked at the headmaster. "Why now, Albus? Why do you want me to take the boy now?"

Dumbledore sighed, and Severus thought the man looked several years older. "When I placed Harry Potter with his aunt and uncle, I asked Arabella Figg to move in near him, so someone could keep an eye on him. Lately, I have heard nothing but bad reports from her."

"Does she suspect abuse?"

Dumbledore nodded and quietly said, "She believes so, but she believes that it may be neglect more than anything."

Severus looked down at the envelope again and realized that he recognized the writing on the front. Lily had written him this letter. Momentarily ignoring the headmaster's presence, he tore it open and pulled out the letter inside. He ran a finger across the familiar script before he began to slowly read the letter from his old friend.

_Dearest Severus,_

_I have no idea how to write this letter to you. I've been sitting here, staring at this blank piece of parchment for hours now, and I still have no idea what to put down. Bear with me, Severus, I know how much you hate it when people beat around the bush, but I must to get to my point._

_I know I hurt you when I married James. Truthfully, it hurt me to marry him. Don't fret, I do-did-love him, and he's good to me, but my heart has always belonged to you. You are my best friend, Severus. Your words and actions hurt me, but I know how hard you tried to make up for them. You were not the coward here, Severus Snape, I was. I didn't want to forgive you at first, but after about a week, I missed you so much it hurt. However, it looked like you had moved on Severus, so I did as well. I went to James, and I am so sorry for that._

_James did give me something wonderful though, Severus. He gave me my son, Harry. I know you've seen him and held him, but you don't understand how wonderful he truly is. He is smart, curious, and when he laughs, my heart melts. He reminds me of you, Severus. James wanted to make Sirius Harry's godfather, and I agreed. I felt as if nothing would ever happen to us, and Sirius would be the perfect uncle for Harry. Now that we are in hiding, I realize that James and I could very well die. Sirius is a good man, but he won't be able to raise Harry if we die. That is why I must ask you the biggest favor of my entire life._

_I have changed guardianship, without my husband's knowledge, from Sirius to you. Severus, if something ever happens to James or I, would you please take Harry? You would be able to teach him, tell him stories, and I know that you would able to love him. I know that I have no right to ask this of you, but I can think of no one better. Harry deserves the best, and I know that you can give that to him._

_Love Always,_

_Lily_

Severus folded the letter up and set it on his lap. "How long have you had this?"

"A while, I believe. It most likely was sent with the other papers. Like I said before, I just found them."

Severus rose and ran a hand through his hair. "I need to talk this over with Draco and think it over. I shall give you my answer tomorrow."

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand, my boy. I hope that you are not upset with me."

Severus shook his head. "Believe me, Albus, you would know if I was upset with you in any way. I shall see you tomorrow."

That afternoon found Draco playing in the living room with his toys, and Severus observing the boy play. Was Draco lonely? Would he enjoy the company of another little boy? Would Severus himself be able to love and care for the two boys equally? "Draco?" The blonde boy stopped his playing and looked up at his godfather. "How would you feel if someone else came to live with us?"

Draco sat up on his knees and gave him a curious look. "Who?"

"It would appear that I have another godson that could possibly come to live with us. How do you feel about that, Draco?"

"How old is he?"

"Your age."

"Would he play with me?"

Severus nodded. "I would think so."

"Well, um, would he have his own room?"

"Yes, Draco, he would have his own room."

"Would you still love me?"

Severus opened up his arms, and Draco scurried up into them. "I will always love you, Draco. Bringing another boy here will never change that. I will have to spend time with him just like I spend time with you, but I think we can do it."

Grays eyes looked up at him. "What's his name, Uncle Sev?"

"Harry. Draco, his name is Harry."

"When will he be here?"

"In the next couple of days, Draco."

Draco gave the man a hug and a smile before he leapt off of the couch to continue playing with his toys. Severus allowed himself a small smile as well. This is what Lily would have wanted; her little boy was going to have the family that she would have wanted him to have.

Two days later found Severus standing in front of Number 4 Privet Drive, guardianship papers in hand. Minerva, who had decided to accompany him while Draco was left with Dumbledore, placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just knock, Severus. I promise you, we will be leaving with Harry. Don't be so scared."

"I'm not frightened in the least, Minerva," Severus ground out as he raised a hand and knocked on the door. Minerva shook her and chuckled at her college's antics.

While they waited, Minerva looked around the street. "This is an extremely muggle area."

"I'm glad we wore muggle clothing then," Severus said as he knocked on the door once again clearly agitated. He was about to knock again when he heard footsteps. He stepped back as the door was opened.

"Can we help you?" The man that answered the door was by far the largest man that Severus had ever seen.

"Are you Vernon Dursely?" Severus asked.

"I am," Vernon wearily answered. "What do you want?"

"We wish to speak with you about a private matter," Minerva spoke up. "May we come in?"

"I suppose," Vernon opened the door a little wider and walked towards the kitchen calling for his wife. Severus and Minerva both stepped into the house and scanned the room. There were several pictures of a chubby blonde boy, but there were no pictures of a child resembling Harry Potter.

"Do we have the right address," Severus asked Minerva in little less than a whisper.

"I believe so, but this doesn't even make sense. Does Harry even live with them?" Minerva asked as she continued to look around.

"Albus said something about neglect, but I—" They were interrupted by the return of the Dursleys.

"My wife and I only a few moments, but what can we help you with?" Vernon asked.

Severus was about to respond when Petunia let a scream. "What-what-what are you doing here, Snape?" She asked pointing a finger at him.

"I see that you remember me. I am here to speak with you and your husband about Harry Potter."

Both Durselys paled at the mention of the boy. "What do you want with him?" Petunia asked.

"Guardianship. I just found out Lily made me his godfather, and I wish to claim custody of him." Severus calmly explained to them, but he was actually getting quite annoyed with them. Where was Harry?

"Why would you want him?" Petunia asked crossing her arms.

Severus also crossed his arms. "Why can't I have him? It's clear to me that he isn't wanted here, so why cannot I not have him?"

"What makes you think he isn't wanted here?"

"Where is a picture of him?" Minerva asked. "Does he draw you any pictures? There is absolutely no evidence that Harry Potter lives in this house."

"Well, that's—" Petunia started to say, but Severus interrupted her.

"Where is he, Petunia? Where is my godson? Where is Harry Potter?"

"He's…he's not here."

"Really? Where is he?"

"At a friend's house." Vernon told them after noticing that his wife was unable to answer the question.

"Why are you lying to me? If you cared about the boy, you would just let me see that he is happy and send me on my merry way. However, I know that you don't care for him, so where is he?"

Seeing no other way out of this, Vernon opened the kitchen door and bellowed, "Boy! Come here!"

Both Severus and Minerva stiffened when the man shouted. They watched quietly as a young boy, who looked to be about three or maybe four, quickly made his way to his uncle. Harry slowed down when he saw the new people standing in the hallway. Vernon grabbed Harry's collar and pushed him forwards. "These people are here to take you away from us."

Harry timidly walked forwards but stopped short of where they were standing. Looking at the boy, Severus noticed that the boy looked very much like his father, but, upon closer inspection, he noticed that the child had green eyes. Green eyes that looked exactly like Lily's. Lily's son had her eyes. Severus squatted down so he was eyelevel with the green eyed boy and gently said, "Harry, my name is Severus and this is my friend Minerva. You're going to come and live with me and my godson, Draco. Would you like that?"

Harry's eyes became as big as saucers. He stuttered out, "You-you want me-me to come wif you?" Harry's overly large shirt fell off his shoulder, and Severus saw a large hand-shaped bruise on his arm.

Trying not to let the boy see him angry, Severus nodded. "Yes, I would. Draco is looking forward to having someone to play with. I have a room for you and everything. Why don't you go and show me to your room, and we'll pack your things. How does that sound?"

Harry shook his head. "I'll pack."

Severus looked at the boy confused. "Don't you want help, Harry? I'm sure that you want to make sure that you bring everything you have."

Harry shook his head again. Before he could say anything, Petunia cut in. "The boy can pack his own things. Lazy child. He'll pack while we sign the papers in the kitchen."

Severus stood up as the Dursleys, followed by Minerva, made their way into the kitchen. Severus walked towards the door but stopped to look at Harry. "Harry, pack your things, and, if you need help, call for me."

Harry gave him a tiny nod before Severus turned and headed into the kitchen. Minerva already had the Durselys signing the papers which now just awaited Severus's signature. As soon he finished, Minerva took the papers while Severus turned his attention to the Dursleys. "This is probably the best thing you've done for the boy. It's clear that you haven't done as Dumbledore asked you to. He asked you to care for and raise that boy as your own, but you have failed miserably at that. Be thankful that I am taking the boy or else I may hex you into oblivion. I saw what you did to him, and believe me, once I tell Albus Dumbledore what you have done, you will be very, very sorry." He turned his head and faced Minerva. "It's time to take him home."

Minerva nodded her head, and the two made their way out into the hallway as Harry was crawling out of the cupboard. Severus looked at the boy questioningly. "Harry, what were you doing in there?"

Harry looked at him fearfully but didn't answer. Knowing that Harry wouldn't answer him, Severus angrily turned his attention to the Durselys, who had appeared in the doorway. "Why is he in a cupboard?"

"We had nowhere else to keep him. Dudders needed his two bedrooms." Petunia told him.

"Your son has two bedrooms while this boy had to sleep in a cupboard?" Minerva shouted at them. "How dare you?"

Severus went over and picked Harry up. The boy stiffened at the contact and only relaxed slightly when Severus laid a comforting hand on the back of his head. "Come, Minerva, these people aren't even worth our time anymore. Let's take Harry home." Nodding her head, the two apparated out of Number Four.

After a quick meeting with Madame Pomfrey, and leaving Minerva with the mediwitch to receive a calming draught, Severus asked Pomfrey to floo Albus and have him bring Draco down. Quickly making his way down to the dungeons, Severus was quite pleased that they didn't run into any students. He gave his portrait the password and stepped inside his quarters. He finally set Harry down and let him look around the room. Harry, however, just stood there not saying a word and looking rather frightened. Severus was about to say something when the floo flared to life, and Albus and Draco stepped out. Upon seeing his godfather, Draco raced over to the man.

"Uncle Sev!" Draco shouted as he leapt into the man's arms, and Severus swung him around before setting him back down on the ground.

"Hello, Draco. Did you have fun with Albus?"

Draco happily nodded. "Yeah, we goed down to the lake to see the giant squid and Hagrid. Then we goed to Honeydukes and got sweets."

Albus coughed. "Draco, I thought we agreed to not tell Severus that."

Draco hung his head. "Oh, yeah," he perked up again, "we brought you fudge, Uncle Sev. Grandpa Albus said you would like it."

Severus looked over at the guilty old man. "Did he? Well, he's right, but he still wasn't supposed to. He's in trouble now." The guilty headmaster was about to respond when both men heard a whimper. Severus whipped his head around to where Harry was standing and saw that the small boy was trembling and covering his face with his hands. The potions master carefully made his way over to where Harry was standing and bent down to the boy's level. "Harry," he gently said. "Harry, what's wrong, child?"

"Don't like it when people are angry. Scary." Harry mumbled out as he unconsciously moved away from Severus.

Severus frowned at the boy's response. "Harry, child, I'm not angry." Not receiving a response, Severus tried again. "Harry, look at me, please."

Harry slowly removed his hands from his face and looked at Severus. "Are you angry?"

Severus shook his head. "I'm not angry, child. My friend, Albus, didn't listen to my instructions before I left, and I am a little cross with him, but I am not angry. Do you understand?"

Harry didn't say anything, but Severus didn't believe that he would get a response from the boy. He motioned for Draco to come and stand by him. "Harry, this is my godson, Draco. He lives with me as well."

Draco gave Harry a smile. "Hi, Harry. I'm happy you're here. I have someone to play wif now."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because Harry started trembling again and shaking his head. "Not 'llowed to play with toys. Freaks can't play with toys."

Draco looked up fearfully at his godfather. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Draco, you didn't do anything wrong. Why don't you go and play with some of your blocks in the living room. Maybe we can get Harry to join you."

Draco nodded and ran to go and get his blocks. Dumbledore sat in a nearby chair watching the scene gloomily. What had those monsters done to this boy?

Severus slowly inched closer to Harry. He wanted nothing more than to embrace the small trembling boy with his best friend's green eyes, but he knew that would frighten him more than help him. Instead, he quietly said, "Harry, no one is going to hurt you here. No one is going to prevent you from playing with toys or playing with Draco. Do understand that?"

Harry frantically shook his head again. "Freaks not allowed to play with toys or have fun."

"Who told you that, Harry?"

"Uncle Vernon. He said freaks don't get toys. They don't deserve them."

"Oh, Harry, your uncle was wrong, very wrong. Harry, you are allowed to play here. No one will forbid you from playing here." Severus turned Harry so he was facing Draco. "Why don't you go and play with Draco, Harry. I'm sure he would love to play with you."

Harry set his small bag down and timidly made his way over to where Draco was playing. He sat down on the floor far away from the blonde boy, but Draco didn't seem to care. He pushed a small pile of building blocks over to Harry and went back to building his own tower, happily chatting with the quiet boy.

Severus stood and made his way over to Albus, never taking his eyes off of the boys. "I received an owl from your mother, Severus. She is going to be moving into the castle next week. Your father is going to be gone, and she plans on sneaking out then."

"She shouldn't have to sneak out, but at least she will be safe now." Severus sighed. "What am I going to do, Albus?"

"I already found a substitute for you this week, so take some time to settle in. Just be patient with him. I know you can do it, Severus." Severus only nodded. He hoped that he would be able to, but it was going to be a long road.

The rest of the day played out the same way. Harry was scared to eat, bath, play, and sleep in his own room. Severus had to leave him in his room alone to tuck Draco in because he knew that it would take a long time to get Harry to sleep. After almost an hour of coaxing, Severus had the boy under the covers and ready for bed. Gently placing a kiss on Harry's forehead, which he flinched away from, he got up to leave the room. As soon as he turned the lights off, Harry whimpered, and Severus immediately turned them back on. "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry clung to the covers. "Scared. The dark is scary."

"Oh, I see what the problem is. Well, I know how to help you with that problem. First," Severus grabbed his wand and transfigured a stuffed ducky out of a tissue and gave it to Harry. "You need a friend to sleep with. They make the dark less scary. Second," Severus dimmed the lights again but then conjured several floating balls of light. "We need a little light. Now, doesn't it seem less scary in here?"

Harry hugged his new duck close to his chest and nodded. "Less scary. Too big in here."

Severus gently rubbed the boy's back. "I know, Harry. This will take some getting used to, but we can do it. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, okay?"

Harry nodded and closed his eyes while Severus continued rubbing his back. When he heard the boy's breathing even out, Severus let out a sigh but didn't move. He quietly whispered into the dark room, "I can do it, Lily. I can give him the home that you want for him. It will take some time, but he will get used to it. I promise you, Lily." He placed one final kiss on Harry's head before getting up and heading towards his own room.

* * *

**I hope it was alright. The next story in this series will be a longer story containing a collection of one shots of these three guys. Look for it hopefully soon! Please leave a review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
